Cuando nadie nos vio
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: En la temporada 8, Musa rechazó los intentos de Riven para reconquistarla hasta que, extrañamente, parecen haberse reconciliado… ¿Qué pasó realmente entre ellos durante ese intermedio? [Advertencia: contenido para adultos].


¡Holi, holi! Aquí una nueva historia de mi amada OTP… y lemmon.

Como dije en la descripción, el fic se ubica en dos hechos de la temporada 8. Si no la han visto todavía, los daré un poco de contexto sin caer en spoilers.

Riven, con ayuda de Flora y Helio, intenta darle una sorpresa a Musa para reconquistarla pero ella no se lo toma muy bien. Por esta razón, Flora y Helio también tuvieron un malentendido al que le hice mención.

Luego de ese hecho entre Musa y Riven ellos, misteriosamente, aparecen episodios después en "buenos términos", lo cual no tuvo explicación alguna.

La cosa con la temporada 8 es que, a pesar de que la historia mantiene un poco de la esencia original, el enfoque va dirigido hacia un público mucho más joven (de cinco a ocho años), por lo que decidí hacer este relato para los que ahora somos adultos y crecimos con la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club es propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

* * *

**Cuando nadie nos vio**

–_¿Por qué siempre haces que todo sea tan difícil?_ –Preguntó el Especialista, confundido.

El hada no dudo en contestarle, aún llena de rabia _–¿Sabes? A veces tengo la impresión de que no me conoces en lo absoluto_ –Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo.

Riven apretó los puños, indignado y decepcionado porque, nuevamente, había estropeado las cosas con Musa. Él sabía que acercarse a ella después de cómo terminaron sería complicado… pero no a ese nivel.

Las otras chicas Winx observaron toda la escena entre los ex a escondidas, sintiendo pena por Riven pues notaron que se estaba esforzando. El chico ni siquiera las notó, seguía de pie en el mismo punto de antes sin poder reaccionar.

* * *

Un rato después, el muchacho fue hasta donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos, quienes realizaban un agradable picnic a la luz de la luna. Todos estaban junto a su respectiva pareja, a excepción de Flora y Helia que, por algún motivo, se sentaron lejos del otro.

–_Hola, Riven_ –Saludó Sky, enterado de lo que pasó con Musa –_¿Estás bien?_

–_Sí _–Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, resignado –_No se preocupen_.

–_Riven, nosotras hablaremos con Musa_ –Dijo Bloom –_No me parece justa la manera en la que se está portando contigo_.

–_Bloom tiene razón_ –Secundó Layla, cruzada de brazos –_No está bien que sea tan inmadura y terca._

–_No, por favor_ –Respondió el chico –_Eso solo podría empeorar todo._

–_Musa debe darse cuenta de que su actitud no es correcta_ –Habló Tecna –_Si hay algo que le está molestando de ti, esa no es la forma de resolverlo_.

–_Ese es el punto_ –Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello color magenta –_Ella no quiere nada conmigo, yo debería entender eso_.

–_Vamos, Riven. Las cosas no son así_ –La princesa de Domino intentó subirle el ánimo, pero él interrumpió.

–_Lo son_ –Bajó la mirada con tristeza –_Musa y yo terminamos hace más de un año, por mi culpa… La perdí para siempre_.

–_Amigo, yo creo que…_ –Brandon intentó hacer lo mismo que Bloom pero Riven no lo dejó terminar.

–_Lo estuve pensando mucho y voy a pedirle perdón por esto_ –Se detuvo para respirar profundo –_Y le diré que no voy a insistir de nuevo_.

–_¿Estás seguro? _–Preguntó Timmy, acomodándose los lentes.

–_Solo así podrá estar tranquila_ –Contestó con una sonrisa melancólica –_Debo dejarla ir como ella ya lo hizo._

El grupo no emitió palabra al respecto, solo lo miraron fijamente. Por más que quisieran que Musa y Riven volvieran a estar juntos, era muy difícil meterse en eso.

–_Voy a buscarla para hablar con ella de una vez_ –Dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante –_Mientras más pronto, mejor_.

–_Musa está en nuestra habitación_ –Le informó el hada tecnológica, haciéndose hacia un costado para que el chico pasara.

–_Gracias, Tecna_ –Agradeció sonriendo para dirigirse hacia el interior de Alfea.

Flora y Helio, que no habían dicho palabra alguna, lo siguieron con la mirada, sintiendo una especie de remordimiento en sus interiores.

–_Bueno, parece que nos quedaremos aquí un rato más_ –Habló Stella, ella también se quedó callada durante la conversación ya que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a no meterse en la relación de Musa y Riven por más que quisiera hacerlo –_Ya sabemos cómo irá eso y es mejor dejarlos solos_.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con el picnic mientras charlaban; ya mañana se enterarían del desenlace.

* * *

El hada musical caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su cuarto. Hacía un rato que se colocó un camisón para intentar dormir y olvidar el asunto, pero simplemente no podía; Riven no salía de su mente.

No lo iba a negar, se sentía un poco mal por la forma en la que había tratado a su ex novio–el gran amor de su vida–y más porque él realmente había cambiado: era más amable, más atento y más detallista, lo que siempre espero.

Pero para el final de su noviazgo, Riven se había comportado muy mal con ella, luego rompieron y él desapareció por completo sin al menos decirle que se encontraba bien… hasta que volvió como si nada.

Sí, desde ese momento se moría por saltar a sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo extrañaba, pero no podía, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir.

–_¿Quién es? _–El toc toc en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–_Musa, necesito hablar contigo_.

–_Agh_ –La chica frunció el ceño al reconocer su voz –_¡Vete de aquí!_

–_Musa, por favor_ –Pidió el Especialista con voz suave –_Debo decirte algo importante_.

Con pasos pesados caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe –_¡¿Qué?!_

El muchacho tragó saliva, un poco nervioso por la actitud de su amada –_Yo… no quiero molestarte pero…_

–_¡Muy tarde para eso! _–Agredió ella con las manos en el aire.

–_Musa… lo siento_ –Soltó sin querer darle tanto rodeos. Ella puso cara de confusión al oírlo pues no esperaba que se disculpara –_Me di cuenta que lo de los fuegos artificiales fue una tontería, pero solo quería mostrarte lo que significas para mí._

Los ojos achinados de la cantante se abrieron como platos; sus palabras la tomaron fuera de base.

–_Me costó entenderlo pero, por más que me duela, ya las cosas entre nosotros se acabaron_ –Dijo con la voz en un hilo, causándole una pequeña punzada en el pecho a su acompañante –_Lamento haberte incomodado con mi regreso, así que te prometo que no se repetirá. _

–_¿Qué quieres decir? _–Cuestionó temblando internamente.

–_No seguiré haciéndolo, Musa_ –Bajó la mirada, dolido – _A partir de ahora, no intentaré nada más para… recuperarte._

El corazón del hada se aceleró violentamente, su frente comenzó a sudar frío, el aire se le hizo escaso y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

Al no tener respuesta de su parte, el Especialista pensó que era mejor marchase de una vez así que se dio la vuelta –_Supongo que debo marcharme. Buenas noches, Musa._

La muchacha rechinó los dientes y, al ver que se estaba yendo, no pudo aguantar más –_¿Entonces lo harás de nuevo?_

–_¿Qué? _–Riven se dio la vuelta sin entender.

–_¿Así es como quieres resolver las cosas? ¿Largándote y dejarme sola otra vez? _–Gritó colérica.

–_Yo… no es lo que…_ –No sabía cómo contestarle.

–_¿Piensas que si me vuelves a dejar estaré contenta? _–Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con él –_¿Eso crees?_

–_Musa, si quieres podemos hablarlo con calma_ –Propuso aparentando estar tranquilo.

–_En serio no sé cómo lo haces, Riven_ –No podía detenerse, las palabras estaban brotando de su interior con vehemencia –_Pero desde el momento en el que te conocí, haz hecho cualquier cantidad de tonterías para irritarme y la única cosa en la que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que quiero besarte._

El rostro del chico se desencajó ante ese último –_¿Eh?_

Pero su ex novia no tenía control, estaba enojada, cansada y ligeramente excitada –_Por más que quiero, no puedo olvidarte, Riven, ¡Vaya que no!_

–_Musa, tranqui…_ –La frase murió en su boca al recibir un inesperado y apasionado beso de ella.

La cantante fue víctima de su propio impulso y lo tomó por la bufanda mientras se pegaba contra su trabajado abdomen, besándolo salvajemente. Él no contestó inmediatamente por el shock, pero pronto la sujetó por la espalda para seguirle el paso.

Sus lenguas se enredaron una contra la otra sin perder el tiempo, tenían demasiadas ansias acumuladas. Musa subió sus manos para jugar con la melena de Riven y profundizar aún más el contacto.

El Especialista comenzó a acariciar las caderas de su amada, tomándose todo el tiempo para revivir aquellas sensaciones que le brindaba la suave y blanca piel de ella. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando hasta la cama del hada y se dejaron caer.

Riven se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas, dándose cuenta de que el camisón que cargaba se había levantado por el movimiento. Por un momento sintió que eso que hacían estaba mal, pero tampoco podía actuar claramente con Musa besándole el cuello.

Sin dejar de pasar sus labios por la garganta masculina, las finas manos de la cantante removieron las prendas superiores que llevaba Riven para tocar su torso con libertad. Ella adoraba delinear cada cuadro y cada músculo de ese cuerpo, era como una obra de arte viviente. Él, por su parte, veía a Musa como una Diosa gracias a sus rasgos exóticos y belleza fuera de lo común.

–_¡Ah! _–Gimió el hada musical al sentir la erección de Riven restregándose contra su intimidad.

El chico llevó sus manos hasta los delicados muslos de ella y los acarició de arriba abajo, llegando a delinear el borde de su ropa interior. Sin poder resistirse, introdujo sus dedos dentro de la prenda para palpar los pliegues de Musa.

–_¡Ahhh! _–Ella gimió más fuerte, retorciéndose debajo del muchacho.

De un rápido movimiento, el Especialista le quitó el camisón, dejando a la vista los preciosos senos de su amada; bajó hasta ellos para besarlos y lamerlos con dedicación.

–_Ri… Riven_ –Jadeó perdida en el placer.

Lentamente bajó, dejando besos por doquier hasta llegar a la parte que cubría la ropa interior. El hada levantó las caderas, indicándole que las quitara; él obedeció y las retiro, luego se dedicó a complacer su parte más privada.

Musa empezó a gritar como loca, agitada por la sensación que la lengua de Riven causaba sobre su clítoris. Él la movía pausadamente, mientras acompañaba la acción con succiones. Así estuvo por un rato hasta que ella apretó las piernas, cuando el Especialista introdujo la punta de la lengua en su vagina, haciéndola acabar.

–_¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! _–Gimió sin pudor. La muchacha se sintía más ligera, como si flotara, luego de alcanzar aquel orgasmo.

Riven gateó hasta su boca y la besó suavemente, como siempre solía hacerlo luego de que ella se viniera por primera vez. Mientras se besaban, el hada le desabrochó el pantalón y como pudo lo bajó junto a sus bóxers.

El chico se levantó para terminar de quitárselos, quedando de pie, desnudo, frente a la cantante. Sin darle tiempo de nada, se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el miembro del Especialista para llevárselo a la boca.

–_¡Uff! _–Riven echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir a Musa chupando su glande y masajeando el resto de su pene con la mano, alternando entre uno y otro –_¡Musa!_

Luego de unos minutos de darle sexo oral, la chica se puso a su altura para besarlo. Los dos se abrazaron mientras se comían las bocas y se recostaban nuevamente en la cama. Ella abrió las piernas para que el miembro del muchacho rozara su centro.

Riven empujó lentamente, introduciendo la cabeza de su pene en el interior del hada. Quería estar por completo dentro de ella, pero antes, tenía que preguntarle –_¿Estás segu…?_

–_¡Mételo! _–Exigió, sin dejar que terminara.

Con cuidado, lo deslizó dentro de la vagina de Musa, no queriendo lastimarla; había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera tan húmeda ayudó a que todo fuera más fácil.

Ella se aferró a la espalda masculina, pasando sus uñas por toda la extensión. El Especialista empezó a moverse mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban llenos de necesidad, de amor por el otro, de tantas cosas que no sabían cómo expresarse.

El muchacho aceleró sus movimientos, besando el cuello de su amada; mientras la cantante enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Riven –_¡Ahh! _–Jadeó cerca del oído masculino, excitándolo más.

Ágilmente, el chico tomó a Musa por la cintura, la alzó para echarse hacia atrás y le dejó encima de él, cabalgándolo. Ella comenzó a rebotar sobre su pene, tomando las grandes manos del Especialista para ponerlas en sus senos.

Riven los amasó sin dejar de penetrarla, sintiéndola cada vez más estrecha. Dispuesto a llegar junto a ella, la atrajo para besarla mientras la sujetaba de las nalgas con fuerza.

Las embestidas se hicieron más duras y profundas, por lo que Musa gritaba al punto de quebrársele la voz. Pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, indicándole que tendría su segundo orgasmo –_¡Me vengo!_

Él también estaba por acabar, así que sin detenerse, acercó su boca hasta uno de los senos del hada y lo lamió ávidamente. Pronto, sintieron un calor intenso en la unión de sus genitales, mientras el cuerpo se les llenaba de espasmos.

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Riven, quien la recostó a su lado para abrazarla cariñosamente. Ambos aún trataban de recuperar la respiración normal a la par de que sus mentes procesaban lo que acaban de hacer.

–_Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba_ –Dijo el chico luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Musa se sentó, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma; estaba muerta de la vergüenza porque, prácticamente, ella lo había iniciado todo.

–_¿Musa? _–Él le tocó el hombro, preocupado –_¿Te sientes bien?_

–_Riven _–Susurró sin poder mirarlo –_Lo que hicimos…_

–_Hicimos el amor_ –Continuó él –_Como antes._

–_¡Pero es que las cosas ya no son como antes! _–Exclamó, volteándose.

–_Oh_ –El chico no dijo más y se limitó a tomar su ropa interior –_Entonces supongo que esto no significó nada para ti._

–_¡No, no es eso! _–Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

–_Musa_ –Con sus dedos le secó las mejillas –_Por lo que acaba de pasar, te pido que seas honesta conmigo._

Ella agachó la mirada y se encogió de hombros –_Ya te lo dije, no he dejado de amarte._

Esas palabras llenaron el corazón del Especialista, aunque aún seguía sin entenderla _–¿Pero?_

Levantó la cabeza y le clavó una mirada furiosa –_¡Te odio por todo lo que hiciste y por haberte ido así!_

–_¿Me amas y me odias? _–Irguió una ceja, confundido.

–_¡Sí! _–Respondió.

–_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no me odies?_ –Preguntó, sujetándole la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

–_No lo sé_ –Respondió. Riven la soltó y suspiró, sentía que no llegarían a nada–más–esa noche –_Pero _c_reo que yo podría dejar de ser tan dura contigo._

–_Bueno, eso me gustaría_ –Le dijo mientras se colocaba el bóxer –_Todo este tiempo, he querido demostrarte que yo tampoco dejé de amarte. Estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores del pasado._

–_Quieres… ¿Empezar de cero?_ –Ella lo imitó y comenzó a vestirse, sería embarazoso que sus amigas llegaran y los vieran desnudos.

–_Eso estaría bien_ –Sonrió –_Y es lo más indicado para reconstruir lo que perdimos._

Musa no dijo más, estaba sorprendida por lo maduro que era su ex novio –_Por cierto_ –Quiso cambiar el tema –_¿Hay que contarle sobre esto a alguien?_

El chico rió –_Creo que ellos mismos se darán cuenta._

**Fin**

* * *

La verdad, siento que el final fue un poco abrupto pero quería que esa frase final conectara con la escena romántica (por así decirlo) de ellos en el episodio 13.

Tengo la teoría de que la actitud de Musa se debe a su frustración por no querer admitir que aún ama a Riven y que desea volver con él, por eso traté de reflejarla de esta manera.

De corazón espero que les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones al respecto.

Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.

¡Besos!


End file.
